1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furniture, and in particular, to a system that prevents two adjacent drawers of a furniture piece from being in the open position at the same time.
2. Description of Related Art
A problem that can arise during the use of furniture with drawers is that when two drawers are in the open position, the combined weight of the drawers, alone or in combination with their contents, shifts the center of gravity of the furniture. This shifting can cause the furniture to tip over.